Embodiments described herein relate generally to providing error assistance to a user via a wearable transparent display.
It may be challenging for a user to repair a device or perform maintenance on a device, such as a printer device or a copier device. For example, a printer or copier may display an error code or other message indicating a problem with the device. A user may have to look up the error code in a manual, depending on if the user does or does not know what the error code means.
Further, in order the repair the device, the user may have to service the device (e.g., take apart at least a portion of the device, replacing a part in the device, etc.). It may be challenging for the user, as taking apart the device or replacing the part may require the use of a manual, with text and visual aids, since the user may not be familiar with how the device is assembled. Even for a service technician, the use of a manual or other paperwork may be necessary to identify an error of the device and to fix the device.